multiversologiafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Alonik/Cosmologia Marvel
'Corpo desse blog' Eu irei estruturar todo o tamanho da Marvel Comics nesse blog, dessa forma, eu já encaixarei o Nerf a entidades como a Eternidade, e irei explicar ela vista de outros ângulos como a yggdrasil. A príncipio, esse blog não terá totalmente toda a estrutura dela, por que eu não lembro de tudo no momento, e o que eu não lembrar eu irei adicionar depois com uma notá de editado. 'Origem' A príncipio, temos que ter em mente que a entidade que personifica o nada na editora é Oblivion, ele é o vazio que fica fora da criação, e é responsável por tudo que é presdetinado a existir vir dele, ou seja é quase ou é a própria personificação do papel na Marvel Comics. Desse vazio várias entidades nasceram, um exemplo é o Tribunal Vivo. Mas ele não será desenvolvido nessa parte, e sim a ideia das iterações. No início da existência, não havia o que chamamos de iterações Multiversais existia uma entidade que era um universo, uma única realidade perfeita, essa realidade se chamava de Primeiro Firmamento. O primeiro firmamento era um universo que não tinha um tamanho normal, mas realmente infinito, ele é a fonte da origem de todos as iterações Multiversais, após eles criar a vida, Os seres celestiais, então esses seres criaram os seus próprios servos, Os Aspirantes, e os Celestiais Multicoloridos. Os Aspirantes eram adoradores do Firmamento como um tipo de divindade, e via o firmamento como uma necessidade, os Celestiais coloridos, eram os rebeldes que queriam fazer uma revolução com o universo e evoluir ele até alcançar a imortalidade. E dessa forma foi feito uma guerra entre os Celestiais e os Aspirantes. A guerra teve um fim com a vitória dos Celestiais coloridos, que rachou o firmamento e fez ele se espalhar em centenas de universos, que se transformou na primeira iteração multiversal A partir desse momento as iterações começaram a existir seu ciclos, e morrerem, mas toda vez que uma morre, uma nova nasce no lugar. E dessa forma temos a origem de seres como o Tribunal vivo, que nasceu no vazio, e o primeiro cosmo que se partiu e originou os outros. 'Eternidade' A Eternidade é a sétima iteração do Multiverso sendo um com a sua irmã infinito, mas ela foi refeita e se tornou sozinha a personificação do Omniverso após os eventos de guerras secretas. A estrutura desse modelo Omniversal é estruturada da seguinte forma: *Universos Infinitos *Multiversos Infinitos *Espaços Metaversais *Megaversos infinitos *Totalidade Omniversal Desse modo o infinito da Eternidade é garantido na sua totalidade omniversal, e é claro, dimensões espaciais não faltam. É claro,existe infinitas dimensões espaciais em um universo. E no multiverso também. No espaço metaversal e megaversal não tem nenhuma citação do tipo, mas eles são aglomerados de vários multiversos ID, então obviamente assumimos que o eles trabalham com um infinito maior a escala multiversal. 'Yggdrasil, Axis Mundi, The Bodhi Tree and the Crown Silla' Esses 3 locais são a personificação da existência vista por cada panteão, devido a sua história mitológica, e claramente é explicado que cada pessoa vê ele como uma forma diferente dependendo da sua crença Na scan anterior, os Olimpianos enxergam o centro do mundo como o firmamento em atlás, outros várias variações incluindo Bodhi e Crown Silla, os Asgardianos entende isso como a Arvore do Mundo (Yggdrasil) Mas será que o tamanho disso replete ao tamanho da Eternidade? Sim. A partir de que todos são um, e se um é afetado o outro também é (Essa informação você pode encontrar no handbook do Atlás). E já que todos são um, vou explicar tudo isso através da Arvore do Mundo dos Asgardianos, já que é o mesmo dos outros Deuses. Novamente ressalto, isso é o modo que a existência é representada pra essas divindades, desse modo eu irei começar do mais básicos até o complexo da arvore do mundo. Em grande parte das histórias Asgardianas a yggdrasil é representada apenas tendo 9 mundos, isso não está totalmente errado, e eu irei explicar com o desenvolvimento dessa parte do por que ter apenas 9 mundos na visão dos Asgardianos. Mas seguindo adiante, a cosmologia da arvore já foi estudada, e cada um desses mundos obviamente são universos complexos, e isso é só a ponta do iceberg, com a existência de infinitos universos. Isso já colocaria a Arvore como um Multiverso, 'mas obviamente não termina aqui. Afinal o primeiro modelo que mandei da arvore é apenas uma representação, a arvore é impossívelmente vasta, crescendo em TODAS as realidades mortais e divinas, e existindo em alguns lugares apenas como conceito. Por meio dessa citação já a coloca como sendo toda a Eternidade, mas tem mais do por que ela é tudo isso, vou mostrar. Odin deixa bem claro e cita que: Isso já coloca ela no nível de tudo que existe (Eternidade Omniversal), e também responde por que existem apenas 10 reinos/mundos/universos (9 Por um tempo, Odin tinha selado um deles em uma cabana ). Mas é claro, não acaba aqui, tem mais, outros pontos que coloca isso como Omniversal, e agora um deles será entrando com a terminologia sobre a obra. Temos me mente, que a palavra Criação é usada na Marvel também, e desse modo ela descreve a Eternidade Omniversal. A mas essa é realmente a eternidade Omniversal? '' Sim, além dela existe apenas o Oblívion em sua forma real (O vazio fora da criação), que é um local além do espaço e tempo, que transcende todos os níveis da realidade e sonho, onde a própria Eternidade Omniversal já disse que não tem influência alguma sobre, um local fora dela, Oblívion. Então como mostrado acima, o termo "Criação" é uma forma que as vezes os escritores usam pra descrever todo o Omniverso Marvel. E portanto voltamos ao ponto dos reinos, yggdrasil(Ou qualquer um dos ''pontos visto pelos Deuses) sustenta as dimensões divinas, em guerra do Caos, Amatsu Mikaboshi estava devolvendo a Eternidade para o estado que era antes de existir algo (Oblívion). É claro, ele conseguiu levar 98,76% do Multiverso (Apenas Terminologia), mas tudo isso foi através dos panteões divinos pra conseguir a fonte de toda Eternidade. Também tem a cidadela estelar, que é no outro-mundo , através dela o Omniverso todo é conectado. A própria yggdrasil sustenta esse mundo, tanto é, que quando surtur cuspia fogo na arvore,isso afetava a arvore e a cidadela no outro-mundo , e Surtur iriaqueimar toda a criação com seu fogo ( do tamanho dela ), quando foi liberado após thor matar o mesmo sobre a arvore em Hell. Pode ficar falando o dia todo como a Arvore, Axis, Bodhi, Crown Silla é a eternidade, além de toda essa grande explicação de fato, tem tudo isso resumido em duas scans, quando Amora (Enchantress) iria destruir a Arvore, ela iria destruir toda a criação, apenas destruindo arvore, por que a Arvore é a própria Eternidade. Onde a onda de feitiço transformava todo o tempo e espaço e iria causar o fim de tudo que existe Por enquanto é só, depois será adicionado mais coisas. Categoria:Posts de blog